


You will always be my baby

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Child Murder, Childbirth, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: O'Neil tell Fernando how brad give birth to his kids.
Relationships: Brad Colbert & James Trombley, Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Ray Person, Brad Colbert/Walt Hasser
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

O'Neil had been sitting in the interrogation room for hours. This was bullshit. O'Neil did nothing wrong yes he took brad but brad was dumb enough to leave with him. It not like O'Neil brainwashed brad to leave or anything dumb cunt.

Soon a man with wispy sliver hair step into the room. "well it look like your in a hep of trouble my friend said the man who clearly had throat cancer .was clear to O'Neil that the man was sick O'Neil's own father had cancer before he died."

Well Don't I least to get to call my lawyer asked O'Neil.

"people like you said the sliver haired man don't get a chance. sick fucks like you well if it was up to me you get the chair people like you don't get a trial. It was clear O'Neil wasn't getting no where of this man he was a tough no notice cop. "

I'm innocent until proven guilty said O'Neil. I did help him. "Help him how asked the old man. O'Neil than told the old man how he help deliver those babies. Ray was first it had been well over nine months and brad was fucking fed up being pregnant he couldn't sleep couldn't walk just wobbled around the room. Every ten seconds brad was like fuck I have to pee.

O'Neil decided it was best to Induce labor he read that spicy food could help so O'Neil bought brad some hot Cheetos he eat all of them nothing pineapple nothing yoga nothing

Meanwhile baby Ray was like "yeah I'm just chilling like I'm Ain't coming out just yet homes it nice and cosy in here." gonna stay in here a little longer so fucking deal with it. Than O'Neil told brad "you know sex can induce labor. "Yeah no ain't gonna let you fuck me said brad so tought shit. But than after a while brad was like fuck just get this baby out of me. O'Neil started fucking brad on top of the nightstand in the ass when brad try to pull him off.

"Want asked O'Neil .

"I think my water just broke said brad O'Neil look down and saw a gush of water on the floor. Brad soon started to feel contractions "fuck muttered brad.

Brad was in and out of labor that afternoon. 

O'Neil lay brad down on the water bed rubbing his back telling him it was going to be ok.

"oh get fucked O'Neil said brad who was now all hot and flushed.

Than it was time for the delivery O'Neil look down "ok I can see the head it's now time to push said O'Neil. Brad let out a grown. "Keep going said O'Neil just keep pushing. I am fucking pushing said brad.

Than after one really big push O'Neil grabbed the baby the room was soon filled with a baby crying. "he here he here said O'Neil. "It's a boy I have a son. said brad. O'Neil Nodded before he cut the cord and wrap the baby in a towel and place him on Brad's chest than brad muttered something in Hebrew.
    
    
      ג'ושה זה אתה?
    

"Joshua is that you?


	2. Chapter 2

Ferrendo listen to O'Neil's story than said "well than want happen? O'Neil started talking about Nate. Ray was one year old when brad was pregnant again. This time it wasn't too bad Nate was born on the same day he was due.

Brad was making some lunch for everyone when he felt the first pain.

Ray was four hours labor Nate was three . When he was born Nate didn't cry he didn't make a sound when he was being held by brad he just look up at the ceiling Just looking around the room.

Brad look at him and said "yeah buddy it look like we're suck in here." Well than want you going to call him asked O'Neil. "Nathaniel." Nate for short said brad. A bit old fashioned don't you think said O'Neil. " It's After the author of the Scarlett letter. That want we where reading in school before you destroyed my life said brad. " O'Neil choked died laughing" I destroyed your fucking life thought O'Neil you and those fucking kids are bleeding me dry. "I could of easily kill you and those kids if I wanted to seriously dum fucking cunt will never learn. "That fucking blondes for you. 

"Those kids did they know that they we're being held against there Will asked ferrendo O'Neil snorted "I didn't keep anyone against there will.


	3. Chapter 3

O'Neil look down to lit a cigarette when he finished talking. he look up and saw ferrendo staring at him "you a smoker sir asked ferrendo. not really said O'Neil. "Not really only smoke when am under stress .

"Yeah your under stress that shit can kill you look at me am under my fair treatment of chemo said ferrendo. O'Neil had to admit he admired the man for his bravery. No one stood up to O'Neil like that. 

"Do you want to hear about the other boy said O'Neil. Which one asked ferrendo the who call William or Wally Walt said O'Neil. When ray was four and Nate was three O'Neil was out and brad was tidying up the room when he went into labor O'Neil wasn't here this time to help with the delivery. So brad give birth to Walt in the shower. O'Neil went down stairs to the basement and a trail of water leading to the bathroom .

O'Neil followed the trail that led to the shower O'Neil open the door and found a very tired looking brad holding a bundle of towels. O'Neill look down and saw the baby. O'Neil cut the cord and clean him before handing him to brad. "Hello Walt said brad am your dad.

Than Nate and ray walk in the bathroom "daddy wants happening? 

"It's your baby brother said brad he decided to pay us a visit than brad said "come here and meet your new brother.


	4. Chapter 4

I"help raise them said O'Neil "I was always there for them those kids love me go ask the youngest I was his first word. "The youngest is two years old I doubt a fucking toddler would have a conversation with you o Neil said ferrendo he was starting to get annoyed but then calm down.

"So where you there when the youngest was born ferrendo asked. Yes said O'Neil little James.

It was 2001 and ray and others where watching TV with O'Neil when brad walk over. Just like ray the new baby was well over due and brad was started to get fed up. Again O'Neil suggested to induce labor. The boys were watching the superball. So want the score asked brad. Patriots look like they gonna win said O'Neil .

Brad look at his baby bump and said "well come on we better get this baby out said brad walking to the bedroom.

O'Neil soon followed four hours later brad was lying on the water bed holding his new born son. O'Neil help the baby to find a nipple Brad stared at James's big bule eyes and than said well "I'm not fucking doing that again. 

Brad decided he was done having kids and shortly after went on the pill O'Neil awkwardly had to tell the woman on the front desk at plant parenthood that he wanted birth control.

"So that is it said ferrendo that your story 

O'Neil Nodded.

Mr O'Neil are you aware that you have also fathered a another child. A daughter that is also eric Kocher's daughter. 

N "no said O'Neil

Ferrendo soon throw some pictures on the desk of a little dark girl playing in a park and said  
"After your little incident at blockbuster Eric kocher Also fell pregnant he had a daughter Emily." who was raised as his little sister but soon she figure it out the truth. "She got be want 10 11 now maybe said ferrendo. You didn't even know she exist." did you O'Neil.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric,s recovery wasn't easy he sill had nightmares being in the back of the car getting fucked. It definitely wasn't how Eric wanted his first time having sex to go down.

No lube no condoms no nothing. O'Neil needed to get hard he needed to be sucked off. "Suck my cock said O'Neil grabbing a handful of Eric's hair pulling him near O'Neil's crotch. O'Neil pulled his jeans and shoved his cock in Eric's mouth pulling Eric's head back and forth. after a minute O'Neil was fully hard O'Neil than pull Eric off his cock than flip Eric over to fuck him. It was rough Eric close his eyes as the feel the stinging pain in his ass as O'Neil fucked him. Eric dig his nails into the carpets of the old ford car. 

Eric could slowly feel O'Neil's cum fill up inside him. 

It lasted for 15 minutes until O'Neil was finished and Eric could hear his name being called outside of the car park.

When someone had open the door and a blockbuster employee caught O'Neil trying pull his pants up. The look of anger in the man's eyes definitely put fear in O'Neil.

"You son of a fucking bitch screened the employ grabbing O'Neil pulling him out of the car and started beating the shit out of O'Neil than held him down as the cops came.

Eric was sent to the hospital his mom Linda was waiting for him.

Eric didn't have to testify in court he was all ready in therapy and getting counselling the doctor did not give Eric any morning after pill. so six months later Eric started to feel sick in the morning and notice the small lump on his belly.

He told his mother and immediately was sent to the doctor's .

"Mrs kocher we can confirm your son is pregnant. 

Eric's mother bust into tears Eric was only 15 but all ready he was going to become a father. Eric was four and half months so he couldn't get a abortion. It was very sad for the kocher because Eric was sill a baby himself.

Baby should not be having babies.

Eric remember the pain giving birth holding on to his mother's hand tightly as the doctor told him to push. 

"Come sweetie you can do this just keep going said the midwife. But Eric couldn't do this anymore the pain became too much. 

Soon everything had went black and than the next thing Eric remembered was a baby laying down next to his face wrapped in hospital blankets and a little hat. 

Eric at some point collapsed and must of lost consciousness from the pain 

"Hey there little guy said Eric to the baby. "Actually Eric it's a girl said his mother. "Well than hello my little girl said eric 

Eric pick the name Emily . For the first few years of her life Emily was raised at as a little sister. Until at the age of ten she learnt the truth. Eric thought he never wanted kids again until he meet his long-term girlfriend. Jamie. Eric knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. After high school and college Eric proposed to Jamie at there graduations. They bought a apartment in new York after college with Emily. Eric would tell Emily when she was old enough about O'Neil. 


	6. Chapter 6

Brad was laying in bed with his children fast asleep brad sill awake watching them sleep breath in and out ray move and twitching his leg in his sleep dreaming. " Come on fruity Rudy whisper a sleepy ray in his sleep. dreaming about a older boy ray had got in to a fight with. "Come on Rudy you're just like every other psycho. Ray was kicking his younger brother Nathaniel in the leg "ray stop kicking my leg whisper Nate.

Brad couldn't stop watching them he was just so proud of them . He couldn't believe how much they have grown it only seem like yesterday brad was sill pregnant and could feel them moving around and kicking. Granted all ray did was kick brad in his kidneys. 

Ray may be a pain in Brad's ass and could of had brad killed if O'Neil wasn't out and earlier today got in to a fight with a boy who was much older and bigger than ray. But Ray knew how to make brad and the others laugh on a gloomy day.

Nate was very mature for his age and speaks like a adult not afraid to speak his mind. 

Walt was very shy but also intelligent. 

James was a very sweet little boy and loved playing with animals especially cats he never seen a cat before until he met the cat that belong to Brad's sister. James didn't know how to feel about dogs just yets. Brad's mother had a small black and white dog. when James immediately didn't like him and try to hid from him. "Grandma I don't like the dog we gonna have to get rid of him said James to Brad's mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike was only 18 when one of his classmate went missing. He remembered when he saw him the cute little blonde . Mike was sand blasting a bird house he made when the blonde walk in a tall Viking with a great body.

Mike would watch the blonde doing wood work for weeks when one day mike hope to see the blonde again but he didn't show mike was a little worried. But than the teacher walk into the classroom with a concerned look on his face. "Students I don't know how to tell you this but as some of you your heard last night one of our students brad Colbert went missing. Mike couldn't believe want he was hearing.

"The police are asking students be home before dark. And do walk home in a pack.

"The school at this time is cooperating with the police.

Mike was sad to hear about brad.

Mike continue with high school and eventually graduated to college

Everybody was at the graduation party except brad. Mike then made it to college and than the military. Mike served in Afghanistan Iraq and Somalia. 

Sometime when mike was relaxing from the the stress of war mike would think about brad and wondered what happened to him.

Than after seven years mike left the marine .and mike bought a house with a good plot of land.

One day mike was making a pot of coffee in his kitchen

While watching TV when breaking news missing teenager who went missing ten years ago has been found alive.

Mike watch while taking sips of his coffee."brad Colbert alive you son of a bitch said mike Half-laughing half surprised.

But than mike learnt about more detailed some sick fuck kidnapped brad but than want mike heard next made his skin crawl. Poor brad had suffered the worst kind of a abuse. 

Mike wouldn't wish that one his own worst enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

brad woke up in cold sweat he had a nightmare. the first few months of being down stairs in the basement. Being tied down to the waterbed brad was unable to move his hands. the rope was digging into his wrists as O'Neil raped him. Sometimes brad would be tied up for hours at a time.

At first brad had tried to fight back one day O'Neil was about to come into the basement brad took a chair and hid next to the door. When O'Neil enter he try to look for brad before brad broke the chair over O'Neil's head and started to run but O'Neil got up from the floor and tackled brad. 

Punching brad in the face repeatedly as brad was spitting blood O'Neil drag him back to the basement and tides brad up before O'Neil put hot nails under Brad's fingernails. It was the worst pain brad ever felt and he begged O'Neil to stop. 

Brad tried to block those memories from his mind but he couldn't looking down brad saw ray Nate Walt and James cuddle up together asleep. it was so cute that it made brad want to cry. "My babies whisper brad.


	9. Chapter 9

as Ferrendo was doing paper work he got a call from his partner "yeah want is it am busy.

"Lieutenant am with O'Neil and he confessed to something pretty big you're not gonna believe this Ferrendo made it to the elevator upstairs to the interrogation room.

Ferrendo open the door to find O'Neill and madis face to face. "You both have a fucking reason why I'm here.

"I want to confess something said O'Neil . 

Ferrendo blink O'Neil spoke tears running down his face the pressure of being interrogated got to him. In 1992 evan stafford went missing just like Colbert disappeared without a trace.

"I was feeling stressed from work and uncertainty because my father died so I decided to pick up a kid O'Neil than paused . " I was driving along in the city when I came across him a kid hitchhiking looking for ride wanted to see his friend. I stop outside the high road strangled him to death and put his body in the back of my car

Drove to the California mountains dig a hole near some trees and buried the kid. "O'Neil if can I need to you to remember where he is buried said Ferrendo Evan's family need to know want happen. "I'll take you to him said O'Neil. In the car O'Neil give directions to the burial site the large pine cover the the mountains. O'Neil pointed to A patch rocky land. "That where he buried. Forensics where call in the whole area was covered by tents soon the land was dig up and sure enough some bones where find. "That night I killed him and put his body in the trunk he look like a young child sleeping said O'Neil.


	10. Chapter 10

you live with all boys said the female reporter.

" yeah all boys said Brad the first I thought ray was going to be a girl and I wanted to name him after my mother . as he was getting interviewed by the local news. 

"That must have been interesting said the reporter. " Well it wasn't easy having four rambunctious boys in a tiny cramped room said Brad but I managed to survive. At first it was talking about Brad's childhood than the boys than it was night of the kidnapping the rapes the humiliations. "I try to not think about it too much said brad who started to get nervous I try to focus my mind on my boys.

"Are you aware that O'Neil has confessed to killing two other males young boys said the reporter.

"Yes said brad and I believe he would of done the same with me if he had the chance said brad. "Now he looking at life in prison no chance of parole said the reporter.

Brad paused before he said "well it my choice the matter that's the state of California. At this moment as mike was watching the interviews in a spot bar mike muted "I personally think that he should hang for want he did.

Mike didn't believe in love. his own dad was a asshole and walk out on him and his mom when mike was five. But when he saw brad walk through that door in wood shop class mike loved brad the moment he lay his eyes on him. 

Seeing brad again it made Mike feel everything he felt before . Mike didn't know how Brad felt after being through such trauma brad would never a human being again and Mike wouldn't blame him .


End file.
